


Hold me

by AsifIcareaboutmyfuture



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Sad, caring for each-other, i dont know how to use these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsifIcareaboutmyfuture/pseuds/AsifIcareaboutmyfuture
Summary: Neil is not feeling okay so Andrew just holds him





	Hold me

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fucking shit i did it,i wrote a fanfic about these two lovely little shits.Anyways i hope you like it and leave your love or hate in the comments(pls dont hate tho im sensitive)

It was a quiet day today and that's not strange since that's most days but today was different,most days you could hear the cats meowing ,most days your could smell hot chocolate in the air along with the smell of coffee,most days dinner would be ready,most days there would be music playing,but not today,today was nothing.As soon as Andrew stepped inside he could feel that something was _off_ ,all the times he would come home from practice Neil,Sir and King would be greeting him by the door and Andrew lov- _hated_ that,so when he didn't see none of them by the door that got him thinking that something was wrong.And something was.He put his racket down and paced to the bedroom,didn't even need to turn the lights on to see the pile of blankets on the bed,he made his way towards the bed,took his clothes off expect for his undershirt and boxers and he just laid there quiet without talking and without touching Neil.

Neil noticed him and made enough effort into just raising him head from the blankets,his eyes were puffy and red and his body was trembling,

"I don't have the strength to pretend that I'm okay today,so please and I know how much you hate that word but please just hold me," he whispered as he was staring Andrew with his blue eyes and Andrew found that super annoying because when Neil looked at him like this he could swear that all the oxygen would leave his body.Andrew raised his hand and looked at Nail for reassurance and Neil just nodded,Andrew looped his arms around him and Neil did the same.

"I hate  _you_ ,"Andrew knew that Neil didn't believe him since he'd heard that a million times by now and he thinks that that's the only way he'll ever hear Andrew tell him that he loves him so that's why every time he hears it he grins and Andrew just wants to wipe that grin off his face but he can't because he knows that it's true.But the sad thing is that today Neil doesn't grin,he doesn't even smile for all that matters,he just looked at Andrew and nodded his head and the terrifying feeling in Andrews stomach displays and he just can't stop himself anymore;

"Yes or no?"

"No," and that surprises the both of them,

"Neil,"Andrews voice was firm but not harsh,"talk then",Neil just stared at him with his _stupid_ blue eyes and began to talk,

"It was Baltimore,"he says,"but this time it wasn't me who was getting hurt,it was you,and i coul-,"his voice was shaking by now but he tried to cover it with a little cough,"and i couldn't do anything about it,i was tied down and i just had to stare as they beat you to death,i couldn't protect you."

"Stupid."

"Huh?"

"I told you once that i don't need your protections,that i was the one protecting you,that is something **I**  would worry,so stop creating problems that aren't even there,stop thinking about that,just stop because regardless of anything i will **always**  be here," Andrew rarely spoke what he felt but when he did he only told the truth and Neil knew that so he believed him,he believed the words that were coming out of his lovers mouth and he just didn't question further.

"Now Neil,"Andrew continued,"Yes or no?"

"It's always yes with you,"

"Really?Because it was **no** five seconds ago,"

"Shut up and kiss me,"Neil was smiling now and so was Andrew which odd but not strange.By now King and Sir where snuggling at their feet and Andrew and Neil where enjoying each-other company with their arms around each-other and sucking off their faces.

 

 


End file.
